Sorcery
Back to Morra The origins of sorcery date back to Creation when the Eternals used sorcery to invoke the world of Morra and everything upon it. In time, the Eternals passed a fragment of their knowledge to the Arrkani, who unknowingly sparked the Retribution Wars when Arrkani sorcerers used the magic to create the Fae. Following the Arrkani's disappearance into the bowels of Morra to avoid the Retribution Wars, and the subsequent disappearance of the Eternals themselves, sorcery faded away into myth and legend. When the Arrkani returned to the surface of Morra thousands of years later, they were eventually befriended by Men and with these Men they shared their secrets. Soon after being shown the magical arts, Men began using sorcery to secure dominance over others of their kind. The use of sorcery sparked the flame of a second great war when the powerful Reinic Sorcerer Aladimus began hunting other practitioners in an attempt to take their knowledge by force and at the same time eliminate any sorcerers who might one day be powerful enough to challenge him. Though the Sorcerer Aladimus had all but taken the Reinic Crown, he was eventually slain in the Royal City of Rein by an unknown assassin. With only a few reclusive sorcerers remaining among men, the Ascension War was believed to have come to its end. Unknown to the people of the time, however, the Sorcerer Aladimus had secretly taken an apprentice, a Reinic scholar named Kokuathu who continued to pursue his Master's work with a special focus on a form of magic dealing with life and death known as necromancy. Eventually exposed and charged with criminal actions, the young Sorcerer Kokuathu was stripped of his grimoires and banished from the Kingdom of Rein. Little was known of him until nearly fifteen years later when he resurfaced in the Kingdom of Sor'lamir at the head of a powerful army of Kish. His conquest pitted him against the combined military forces of the Kingdoms of Rein and Sor'lamir and though the Sorcerer Kokuathu did eventually take the Royal City of Torin in Sor'lamir, it was Agriel's sacrifice that allowed him to transcend, and put a stop to Kokuathu, imprisoning him within his tower. In the years that followed, the reclusive sorcerers of Morra unified together in Rein to form the Council of Sorcerers. Their primary concern was to keep sorcery out of the hands of men who, like Kokuathu, would abuse the power for their own personal gain. To prohibit the continued spread of sorcery, the Council agreed on a set of simple 'laws' regarding the practice of magic. These are as follows. Sorcery shall never be turned against one of the Council, nor shall sorcery be used against any kingdom or faction allied with the Council. No single sorcerer shall ever sit upon the throne of a kingdom. The Pen'mara Sorcerer (master) shall not teach sorcery to any Pen'ra Learner (apprentice) that has not been sanctioned by the Council. Sorcery shall never be used for personal gain at the expense of others life or liberty. The Pen'ra Learner shall serve the Pen'mara in all ways until the Pen'mara releases his apprentice to face the Seven Challenges. A hopeful who fails the Seven Challenges shall be made Pen'sha (failed student) and forever prohibited from the taking of a Pen'ra Learner. A Pen'ra Learner whose master is slain shall be made Pen'lar (lost student) and shall be permitted to petition a second Pen'mara to become his Pen'ra Learner. The Pen'mara Sorcerer shall obey at all times, the commands of the Council. The Pen'ra Learner shall obey at all times, the commands of the Pen'mara as well as those of the Council. The Pen'sha shall obey at all times, the commands of the Council, Pen'mara and Pen'ra Learners. The Pen'lar shall obey at all times, the commands of the Council and the Pen'mara. This basic system of 'laws' combined with the individual teachings of the Pen'mara have, for more than seven centuries kept sorcery from being used as a tool for foul purposes. Those who are taken as Pen'ra Learners are those who show a natural talent for sensing and shaping the Arcana and who are believed to be of the utmost moral character. No Pen'mara Sorcerer would risk being cast out of the Council by teaching sorcery to a student who was refused by the Council Elders. Pen'mara are permitted to go as they please between kingdoms, accompanied by their Pen'ra Learners and both are generally given a great deal of respect. Pen'sha and Pen'lar are expected to remain with the Council of Sorcerers in the Royal City of Rein and are seldom given permission to leave the city. The life of a Pen'sha Sorcerer leaves much to be desired as they are never given official duties, serving as lowly pages and assistants to the Council Elders. Though there is no formal organization of sorcerers outside of the Council, Pen'mara are permitted to live abroad as they choose. Pen'mara have served kings in all three kingdoms as advisors and many have retired to reclusive lives, keeping their membership in the Council and their abilities a secret. Pen'barah (outlaws) are sorcerers who have either refused membership in the Council or who have broken the Council Laws and been cast out. They are few in number and are considered enemies of the Council. There are five basic forms of magic which make up the Arcanic system of magic, and each represents one point of the pentacle, a powerful Arcanic symbol. Abjuration is magic that focuses on the protection of the self and others. Evocation is the magic of creation. It was this form of magic that the Eternals used to create the world of Morra. Necromancy is a form of magic that deals with the life-death-life circle. Enchantment is the art of placing magical effects upon people, places and objects. Illusion is magic that makes things appear to happen or be as they are not. In addition to the five forms, there are five elements which make up the Arcanic Weave. These are Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Void. Though many sorcerers devote their studies to a single form of magic, all sorcerers are familiar with the five elements, as the elements being drawn on during spellcasting vary greatly depending on the purpose of the incantation. For example, an Envoker would call upon the elements of Water and Air to create a storm, while a Necromancer would call upon the elements of Earth and Void to raise the dead from their place of burial. Due largely to the superstitions of the people of Morra, magic is often referred to as witchcraft and sorcerers as witches or worlocks. Because of this frequent misconception, traveling sorcerers are often confused with demon worshippers when they reveal their powers. As a result, Pen'mara and their Pen'ra Learners almost always masquerade as commoners outside of the Kingdom of Rein where the Council's presence is universally supported. Only under dire circumstances would a traveling sorcerer reveal his powers before others who might misunderstand his abilities.